A Girl Like Cinderella
by p. ageha
Summary: AU, set in high school. Mai has a crush on her sempai, Oliver Davis. Unfortunately, she has to deal with two people who hate her, her step-mom and step-sister. With the help of her friends, a couple of adults, and a mysterious pen pal, can she win Oliver's heart? T for safety and Yasu. Sorry if the title sucks, I couldn't think of anything else. R&R please!
1. The Beginning

_Ah, my first multichapter fic. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Why do you think I'm writing here? Have you seen the name of this website? Also, Mai and Naru would have psychic babies and I would have the light novels and the sequel manga translated.**

* * *

Mai sighed as she glanced over at the flock of girls surrounding her crush. _Why would you guys like him? He's cold and cruel to you! Are all of you masochists? _she wondered. Really, why did Mai herself like him? Well...

"Mai-chan, it's almost time to go to class," said one of her best friends, Masako. "Or do you want to keep staring at Oliver? You'll be late for class and the teacher will get mad."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mai, startled. "I wasn't staring at anyone."

"Sure," said Yasu,"And I'm an alien."

Both girls stared at him. "He might actually be an alien," Masako mused.

"Yeah, he does say and do weird things a lot." Mai said.

"Guys, I'm not an alien. I'm just...special."

Mai and Masako snickered simultaneously. What kind of "special" guy would go around hitting on everybody, including their sempai, Bou-san?

"Whatever," Yasu said, seeing their looks of disbelief. "Let's go to class. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Glancing one last time at Oliver Davis, her crush, Mai and the other two left. They got to class about a minute before the bell rang. Mai sat down in her seat next to the window and started thinking about Oliver. The day she'd met him, under the most unusual circumstances.

_It was a week after school started. Mai had just finished club activities. She didn't really want to be in the club, but her friend Ayako had managed to convince her to join. Her real problem with it was that her ex was in it as well. She'd broken up with him over the summer after he'd cheated on her with her step-sister, Yume. Mai knew that the only reason it happened was because she refused to kiss him, thinking it was too early in their relationship for that, and that when he was vulnerable Yume had swooped in and seduced him. After Mai broke up with him, so did Yume. She knew that he still wanted her though, and that was the reason she never wanted to be alone with him. Until that day, when both of them were told to put the supplies away together. After they'd finished putting the stuff away, Midori turned to her._

"_Hey, Mai, what do you say to us getting back together?"_

_Mai grimaced. She _knew_ this would happen. "I'm sorry, Midori-kun, but I don't feel that way about you anymore."_

_He stopped smiling and stepped forward forcing Mai to step back towards the wall. "Come on, Mai," he said, placing his hands on either side of her face,"Why don't we just forget about what happened over the summer? It was an accident." And with that, he leaned in to kiss her. Mai turned her head away, making it so that he only kissed her hair._

"_Don't be such a prude, Mai. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you."_

"_I'm sorry, but I honestly don't like you like that anymore," Mai said, trying to get away. He grabbed her hair with one of his hands, making her meet his gaze._

"_Mai, I've wanted to kiss you ever since we met. And I know you want to as well."_

"_I don't, now let me go."_

_He grabbed her chin with his other hand, tilting her head up. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way then."_

_As he leaned in towards her, Mai began to struggle and shout, but it was useless. He was just too strong. Just as he was about to kiss her, he was pulled backwards. _

"_I believe that when a girl struggles and shouts for help, it means that she doesn't want to kiss you," said a cold voice. Mai looked over at the teenager holding Midori. He was tall, so tall that she would have only come up to his shoulder, and had black hair and deep blue eyes. He was also rather handsome._

"_T-thank you," she managed to stutter._

"_You're welcome. You, scram and don't touch her again, or I'll tell a teacher what you tried to do today," said the boy, glaring. The other boy scampered off, never once looking over his shoulder._

"_Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" the boy asked in a flat tone, turning back to look at her._

"_No, I'm fine. My heads a bit sore, but that's just because he pulled my hair a bit too hard. Thanks again. I'm Taniyama, a freshman. May I ask what your name is?" she said, smiling a bit and then wincing in pain. The smile had hurt her head somewhat._

"_My name is Davis Oliver. I'm a year above you. Be careful from now on," he said, looking down at her._

"_I will, Davis-sempai. I'll try not to get into trouble again," she said, looking up at him with a cheerful smile on her face._

_He smiled slightly, and then turned to leave. "Goodbye, Taniyama-san," he called over his shoulder._

"_Goodbye, Davis-sempai." After he left, Mai started blushing. Did he really smile at her? It made him look hotter, if that was even possible. And that was the day Mai started crushing on Oliver Davis. It was also the day she and Ayako quit the club and decided to form a new one with their friends._

A hard rap on her head brought her out of her memories. Her teacher glared at her, telling her with his eyes to pay attention. Across the room, Yasu snickered while Masako rolled her eyes.

"Do you think she's daydreaming about Davis-sempai?" asked Yasuhara.

"Why do you even ask? It's so obvious," Masako replied. She knew what it was like to daydream about someone. After all she used to like Oliver. It had caused tension between the two girls, until Mai told her why she liked him and John-sempai had talked to her about actually liking someone. He'd said that liking someone was wanting to be with them for their personality, not because they'd look good together. That line had made her think about how she felt, and Masako came to the conclusion that she liked John, and not Davis-sempai. Also, Davis-sempai was so cold that she didn't think it was possible for anyone but Mai, who was like a ray of sunshine, to make him smile.

Meanwhile, Mai took out her touchscreen cell phone and looked at her texts. She had one from Ayako-sempai, telling her that Takigawa-sempai was an idiot, one from Takigawa-sempai saying that Ayako was an old hag, and one from her pen pal replying to an earlier text she'd sent him.

She responded to Ayako, telling her to not hurt Bou-san, told Takigawa-sempai not to provoke her, and finally decided to text Naru.

_I know it's weird that she hurts him, but he's always provoking her_, she texted.

Naru replied back almost immediately. _They sound like a couple of kids pretending not to like each other._

_Well, it's obvious to everybody except themselves. Naru, aren't you in class? I mean, I'm almost certain you're a high school student._

_How would you know, I never told you how old I was. I could be a office man or a pervert. And aren't you supposed to be in class? What are you doing texting me during school? And what have I told you about calling me Naru? That's not my name._

_True, but you sound like a high school student. If you're a pervert, then why haven't you asked me anything pervy or to send you pictures of myself? You can't say anything about me talking to you during school since you're doing the same thing. But Naru fits you, since you're such a narcissist! Shibuya Kazuya doesn't, you seem far from peaceful. _Realizing the teacher was handing out a worksheet, she sent a quick text to Naru telling him she had to go.

* * *

"Finally, it's lunchtime," groaned Bou-san. The group of friends called him Bou-san because his family was full of monks and his parents expected him to inherit the business of exorcizing ghosts. He, however, wanted to be in a band and travel the world.

"Did you skip breakfast again?" Ayako asked. Ayako-sempai's parents were doctors and owned a hospital, which was good for Mai since she got hurt often. Ayako also claimed to be able to exorcize ghosts with her so-called powers, but nobody had ever seen them work.

"Yeah, but there was nothing to eat at my house."

"You could have stopped by a bakery or a fast-food restaurant. I know you still have money from your allowance," accused Ayako.

John decider to cut into their conversation, hoping to end the fight before it started getting nasty. "Well, we better get down there so we can eat. After all, we don't want our favorite food to be taken by the time we get there, right?"

Mai and Masako sighed happily. A crisis was averted. Otherwise Ayako would be beating Bou-san with her purse in a few seconds. Yasu looked glum, he had secretly hoped they would start fighting.

As the group collected their food and left to find a spot to eat at, Mai noticed the table Oliver was sitting at was empty. "Hey guys, let's go sit over there," she said, inclining her head in the direction of the table.

Takigawa-sempai chuckled. "Aw, do you want to be near your crush, Mai-chan?"

Yasu grinned , causing everyone to shrink away from him. "Are you gonna show him how cute and sweet you are? Make him fall for you?"

"Don't you like that guy you text, though?" Ayako-sempai asked, smirking.

"As a friend. Maybe not even that, considering how he acts when he replies to me."

"You're texting a stranger? Jou-chan, are you sure he's not a pervert?" Bou-san queried, worried for his kohai.

"It was an accident. I was trying to text one of my other friends and accidentally texted him. He told me I had the wrong number, talked to me for a bit, and we've been talking to each other ever since."

"Do you know what he looks like?" asked John-sempai, curious.

"No. He said not to, since it might ruin the way we see each other. I asked him if he was ugly and he replied by saying that he was very good-looking. I've called him Naru ever since then. He doesn't appreciate it, but he doesn't get mad about it all that much." She stopped talking as they reached the table. "Is it alright if we sit here?" Mai asked Davis-sempai.

"Do whatever you want." Yasu wriggled his eyebrows at her, suggesting with his eyes what she could do, until Ayako slapped him on the back of his head. Mai and the others sat down, slightly laughing at Yasu's expression.

"What are we doing today for club activities, John-sempai?" Masako asked the object of her affections.

"I think we'll read about parapsychology and help Mai practice her powers so she'll be able to help more on cases."

"Ah, I think Madoka-sensei is coming today to monitor our activities," said Ayako, thinking about what the club adviser had said that morning,"I believe she said she'd help us find a new case."

"She's a bit crazy. Any other teacher would say no to us taking cases, but she encourages us." Bou-san stated, shaking his head slightly.

"Maybe, but she's on of the few teachers I like," Mai said. "Are we working on astral projection or my PK-MT?" She addressed John, who was the acting head of their club, since Ayako and Takigawa-sempai were too irresponsible, despite the fact that they were older than John-sempai. They still hadn't decided who would be the president, since none of them were that experienced in being leaders.

"Astral projection, since you can't control your other ability yet. Besides, we don't have a place where you can practice them without hurting someone."

"Okay then. Hey guys, does this look like ramen to you?" she asked all of them, holding out her bowl.

Yasu took a look and grimaced. "Not in the slightest. The cooks always butcher good food. It's been like that for years."

Mai sighed. "I'm going to get rid of it. It's not worth eating." And with that said, she stood and made her way over to the trash cans, not noticing that Oliver had been listening to them talk and was now following Mai, intending to ask her something.

* * *

As Mai finished dumping her food, she heard something move behind her. She spun around, ready to start chanting the sutra Bou-san had taught her. So many ghosts had attacked her while her back was turned that she had instantly started defending herself whenever she heard something.

But then she saw it was Davis-sempai. "What is it, Sempai?" she asked, lowering her hands.

"May I join your club?" he asked abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because I believe I can be of help to your club."

"Okay...You'd have to ask Madoka-sensei, though. She's the one that decides everything, since no one's in charge of the club." Mai said, stunned. _I can't believe he's asking me to join the club. Why can't he ask one of the others. John-sempai's in the same year as he is._

"Alright." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Unknown to them, Mai's step-sister Yume was watching their exchange. She had had a crush on Davis-sempai for a while now. Yume couldn't believe that he was talking to _her_, the ugly kid that she was related to. No one could have him except herself. She was going to make Mai's life a living hell at home and at school.

* * *

Omake:

_What color are your panties then? _asked Naru.

Mai screamed, causing the teacher and everyone else to look at her.

"It's okay, I thought I saw a spider," she said, hiding her phone.

In another classroom, Naru grinned. He could ask who screamed and then he would know who the girl he was texting was. Then maybe he could "accidentally" see her panties...

* * *

Man, over five pages long. I was really in the zone today. I also almost forgot the little extra there. So this is my new chapter, with rather obvious pairings and hints. Lin will come into the story next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I made it because it popped up in my head one day...And led to this. Oh, there won't really be any cases, it'll basically be about love, humor, and evil women. I gave Mai an extra power so she could help control Naru's power, like what she did in The Transfer, even though she got it from Gene. Oh, and Gene will be mentioned in this story, but I don't know if I should make him appear in her dreams or not. If he does, she'll know who he is, or at least know he isn't Naru. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Also, they call Madoka Madoka-sensei to show how close they are to her. This chapter is dedicated to **Alice-In-Wonderland-97**, since she encouraged me to write this story. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I do have school and other things to do, plus there are some times where I just don't want to write. I'll try to update once or twice a week though. Review, so I can tell if you love it or hate it and never want me to write again!

~Ageha


	2. Worst Morning Ever

_New chapter! :) Warning: Slight language in this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Ghost Hunt. I can't make a story like that at all. And Naru and Mai would be together at the end of the last novel and the manga. And the anime, if I had my way...**

* * *

Mai was woken up by a loud voice shrieking at her.

"Mai! Get up and make us some breakfast!" yelled Hina, her step-mother.

"Coming, you hag," Mai muttered as she got out of bed and began dressing.

Her father was dead. Her mother had died when she was a kid, and her father had later remarried, saying that she needed a mother in her life. While her father was alive, Hina acted nice to Mai, while Yume just ignored her. But when her father passed away when she was in middle school, they began treating her like a slave, ordering her to do this and that and forcing her to sleep in a room as small as a cupboard. Had it not been for her friends and memories of her childhood, she was fairly certain that she would have run away.

When she was a child her father had to work a lot, so she was often left to her own devices. At one point and time she found two small boys in a park. They said that they were twins, and that they were visiting the place where they had been born with their parents. One of them was slightly mischievous, while the other was cold and silent. The latter was her first love. Sometimes she wondered if she had a thing for the cold, silent type, considering who she was in love with. But that boy had saved her many times while she was a kid, like when she nearly got hit with a ball. The boy had pulled her out of harm's way, then told her to be careful.

Sadly, they were only staying for a couple of weeks, and after that she never saw them again. _I wonder what they would think if they saw me now_, she thought, making breakfast for her step-family.

"Where are my scrambled eggs?!" screeched Hina, upset.

"Here you go, Hina."

"Those are sunny-side up. I _hate_ sunny-side up!"

"I apologize. I'll go make you some more," Mai said, grinding her teeth together.

"Then hurry up!"

"Servant, I need my toast," said Yume, making fun of Mai.

"I'm not your servant," said Mai, slamming the plate down on the table, "Here's your stupid toast."

"Mai, you do know we can throw you out of the house, right? After all, we are your only living relatives, even though we're not blood-related," Hina sneered.

"I'm sorry, Yume, Hina."

"Good girl. Wouldn't want your father to yell at you from his grave now, would you?"

Mai seethed inwardly. _No, he'd yell at you to leave me alone! And this is my house, Dad left it to me! You only got it because you're my legal guardian. I swear that someday I'll become rich and kick you guys out of my house._

* * *

As Mai walked to school, she noticed a black car headed her way. Taking note of the puddle the car was about to rush through, she jumped back. Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough and the water soaked her uniform a bit. _I guess it's a good thing I brought an extra pair in case this happened_, she thought to herself. _But if I see the owner of that car I'll give him a piece of my mind. He could have lost control and hit me!_

Then it started to rain. Mai groaned. Was _anything _going to go right today? "I better hurry, or else I'll be late as well as soaking wet," she said aloud. Heading towards the school, she thought of what could go wrong at school.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Masako asked as she noticed Mai's bedraggled form.

"A car splashed me and then it started to rain."

"Why didn't you take the bus?" Yasu chimed in, concerned.

"Her highness and the princess made me late. They were yelling at me for messing up breakfast and mocking me," Mai said venomously.

Masako and Yasu growled inwardly. They hated Mai's family. Hina was a superficial bitch and Yume was a sneaky, under-handed wench. And they made fun of Mai simply because there was no one to defend her at home.

Ayako wandered over to them, dragging Takigawa-sempai with her. "What happened?"

Masako told the tale as Mai was too tired to do so. Ayako-sempai and Bou-san emitted dark auras. If they had been old enough they would have adopted Mai and taken her away from those people. John walked up, and, noticing the heavy atmosphere of the group, decided not to ask what had happened.

"Whatever, let's get to class," Mai said, wishing for the day to be over with. Everyone nodded, noting that Mai looked too weary to talk anymore.

* * *

Once Mai was seated she took out her phone. _Time to text Naru._

_Hey narcissist._

Almost immediately he replied._ What is it, idiot?_

Pouting, she responded, _I just wanted to tell you what happened this morning. _She had told Naru about her family. He apparently felt the same way as her friends, though he didn't show it.

_And?_

_They yelled at me for screwing up breakfast and ridiculed me. Then a car splashed me with water and finally it started to rain. So I ended up coming to school completely soaked._

_Did you bring anything dry with you?_

_An extra uniform in case my step-sister decided to pour her lunch over my head. She's in one of her moods today._

When she read his reply, she sensed the anger coming from it. _How can someone get away with that?_

_They claim it was an accident._

_They?_

_Her friends are in on it as well._

_If I were there I would stop it. Know that at least, Mai._

_Thanks, Naru_, she responded, smiling.

Maybe in another life she would have fallen in love with her pen pal, but her heart belonged to another. A seemingly cold-hearted man that she barely knew and who would probably reject her if she confessed. Then Mai remembered that Davis-sempai would be joining them in club activities after school, and she brightened a bit.

* * *

In his classroom, Oliver sighed. Poor Mai. If only they went to the same school. Then he would protect her. He swore to himself to help anyone being bullied.

Mai's personality seemed similar to his kohai Taniyama-san. She was cheerful, but hid her sad side behind smiles and laughter. _Taniyama-san is rather...cute. Any sane male would want to date her. She seems to draw people to her, making them want to protect her_, Naru mused. He had some unknown feelings towards the girl since he met her. If it was any other girl being harassed by her ex, he would have simply cleared his throat, and when the boy had stopped pestering her, walked away. But with that girl he had walked over there as fast as he could and yanked that impudent boy away from her.

_If she hadn't been there I think I might have hurt him. If a lady says no, she means it._ Naru sighed. He had to do something about this. If he got any closer to Taniyama-san, he could end up doing the same thing that boy did. And Naru didn't want that.

Across the room, John looked at Oliver. The boy seemed a bit angry. He wondered why Mai was in love with a guy like him, and then chastised himself. He had no right to say that, considering that he was in love with Masako and he was originally planning to be a priest. _But maybe it's time to think about what I want more. I truly do love Masako-chan, and I want to date her more than I want to be a priest. I guess I've already decided._

* * *

It was lunchtime. Mai gulped, worried. Her friends all had something to do at lunch today, so they wouldn't be able to keep Yume from humiliating her. They didn't know about what Yume did to her when they weren't with her at lunchtime, and she wanted to keep it that way. _I love them and all, but I don't want to trouble them too much. I'll just see if I can sit near Davis-sempai. Maybe then Yume will leave me alone._

She walked over to Oliver's table. "M-May I sit here?" Her voice trembled, worried that he would say no and that she would have to face Yume.

Oliver glanced up at her. She looked distressed, and that stuttering voice of hers upset him. "You may," he said, thinking that if he kept her near him nothing would happen.

"Thank you," said Mai, relieved. She sat down across from him. Now there was no way that she-devil could do anything to her.

"Your hair looks slightly wet. Don't tell me the gym teacher made your class run in the rain," Davis-sempai's voice said, startling her.

"N-No. I was walking to school today, and then I got splashed by a car, and then it started raining."

"I see. You obviously had an extra uniform with you, since your clothes don't look like they've been dried by the air."

"Yes. I brought them in case my step-sister decided to do something to me," Mai said. She covered her mouth, embarrassed. _What am I saying? The only person I've ever talked to about that was Naru, and that's because he can't see what a pitiful state I'm in. What would Davis-sempai think if he knew how pathetic I am?_

"Your step-sister bullies you?" asked Naru. He didn't think anyone would want to bully this girl. It was inconceivable.

"J-Just forget I said it, please. The last thing I want is for my friends or teachers to find out." Mai looked at him beseechingly.

"I won't forget it, but I won't say anything about it. Also, my guardian, Lin, is coming today. He said something about meeting the teacher that allowed students to take cases," he said, smoothly changing the subject.

"Madoka-sensei is nice! She'd never let anything hurt us, and she said I'm like a daughter to her," Mai spewed out all this information, anxious that his guardian was against it.

"It's fine. Lin was only going to ask her how she knew about parapsychology and how she managed to convince the school to let us take cases," he said, reassuring her.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Unbeknownst to them, Yume and her friends were headed towards Mai, unaware that Davis-sempai was with her. It was time to teach that girl a lesson. Yume grinned evilly.

Mai gasped as food was poured over her head. She should have known Yume would get her sooner or later. _Now Davis-sempai will see how awful my life is._

"Oh, Davis-sempai," said Yume surprised, "We're sorry for the interruption, but Mai-chan here needs to be shown her place, don't you think?" She smiled coyly, sure that he would agree with her.

"I don't think that. I think that it's absolutely disgusting the way you dumped food on her like that. The one that needs to be shown her place is you." Mai's eyes widened, surprised that Oliver would stand up for her.

"Now leave. I don't want to see your face," he continued. Yume and the others left, slightly angry that he would take her side instead of theirs. Naru turned to Mai.

"Do you have any other uniforms here?" he asked gently.

"No. I don't want to ask Ayako-sempai or Masako-chan either."

"How about Madoka-sensei?"

"I-I guess it's okay to ask her. I didn't want her to know, but if I ask she won't tell the others," Mai said quietly. Then she added, "Why are you helping me? It's not like we're close or anything."

"I made a promise to myself that I would help any kid being bullied. A text pal of mine is being bullied by their step-family, and since I don't go to the same school as them, I decided I'd do something about it here." He got up and motioned for Mai to follow him. "Lin should be here as well. He decided to talk to Mori-sensei."

"I'm sure she'd prefer it if you call her Madoka-sensei. She says Mori-sensei sounds cold."

"Alright then," Naru said grabbing her hand and walking to the office Madoka-sensei resided in.

* * *

Lin knocked on the door of the office. It was time to see who would be Noll's club adviser.

"Come in," said a melodic voice.

He entered, taking not of the woman sitting at her desk. She was...lovely. And at that moment, Lin had fallen in love with her.

She rose to meet him. "I'm Mori Madoka. It's nice to meet you..."

"Lin Koujo, Mori-san." He greeted her politely.

"Please, call me Madoka. There's no need to be so formal." She smiled, heart beating slightly faster than normal.

"Okay, Mad-"

"Madoka-sensei, do you have an extra uniform Taniyama-san can borrow?" Naru burst into the office with Mai, deciding not to knock.

"Why, what hap-" and then she saw Mai.

She rushed over to Mai. "What happened, Mai-chan? Who did this to you?" As Naru watched her fuss over Mai, he dimly noted that Taniyama-san had the same first name as his pen pal.

"It was Yume and her cronies," Mai answered, looking at her feet.

"I see. Come on, let's go get you changed. Can you two stay here while I look after her?" Both men nodded as she and Mai left.

Lin turned to Naru, smirking. "Do you have a crush on that girl? She seems to be your type."

"I could say the same thing about Madoka-sensei. You looked dazed and happy, something that never happens unless you meet the right woman," Oliver retorted.

"Maybe I do like her. That girl seems almost identical to your first love, the one you met when you were in Japan as a child. You sure she's not the same girl?"

"I highly doubt that Taniyama-san is the girl I met when I was younger. And besides, I didn't come here for you to tease me."

"No, you came because your crush was covered in food. What happened to her?"

"Her step-sister and her friends decided to "teach her a lesson", right in front of me. I told them she didn't deserve that kind of treatment and took her here, since she didn't want her friends to know."

Lin realized that Naru hadn't denied having a crush on her. "That poor girl."

"Indeed. Her life at home must be awful." Naru sighed, wishing he could help her. Maybe he could keep her safe from now on, now that he knew what she was dealing with. He could simply stay by her side whenever he noticed that girl or her friends getting close to her and sit with her at lunch when her friends weren't there.

* * *

Omake:

After the girls left, he turned to Mai. "Let's get you out of those clothes first, Taniyama-san," he said as he dragged her to an unoccupied classroom.

"What are you doing?! This wasn't in the script Naru! Naru!" Mai yelled as she was pulled into the classroom. "Aggie! Save me!"

The author stepped in and smacked Naru upside the head with a magazine. "I take my eyes off of you for one minute, and you try to change this story to a mature one? I don't think so."

Naru cursed. Just because he and the others had been hired to act out the story didn't mean he had to listen to the stupid author. "Why don't we just make it an omake then? I'm sure our fans wouldn't mind it."

"I think most of them are underage, so no. And I can't write that kind of stuff! If you want to do it with her, don't do it here."

"Aggie, I haven't even done that with him."

"Yet. How else would you two get married and have adorable psychic babies then? Ones that I would get to coddle and fuss over, of course."

Mai sighed. She loved Aggie, she really did, but sometimes...

* * *

Over six pages? Wow, I outdid myself...What do you guys think? At first when I wrote all this, I was like, maybe Lin should be in the next chapter, but then I remembered that I said he'd be in the next one. So I put him in this one. Obviously, you can see who he'll be paired up with. And after another chapter or so, I'll put in the actual Cinderella bit. It doesn't mean they'll end up together that easily though~. I mean, they never said they had feeling for a certain someone...*shot* Hey, it's just what I do, okay? This one's dedicated to a guest reviewer, Flyingbananas88, for asking what I was going to put in this chapter. I mean, I had just typed the first few paragraphs when I realized that I was answering your question. I hope you like it! :) So, R&R, please! And now, to do something I've always wanted to do - :{D I'm not a boy, but I wanted to do that...Sorry if Naru's OOC. And I made a slight, very slight reference to Harry Potter in the beginning...Cyber cookie to anyone who finds it. Hint: It has something to do with the beginning of the first book, about where Harry slept at...

Thanks, Aggie.


	3. A Weird Afternoon

SORRY! I'm so sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Otherwise there would be plushie dolls of the characters.**

* * *

When Mai and Madoka came back, Lin and Naru were sitting in a chair, ignoring each other. Both women thought simultaneously: _Did they get into a fight?_ The truth was, Oliver had had enough of Lin's teasing. And vice versa.

Naru looked up as they came in, and then glanced away quickly. _That skirt looks short. Did she borrow it from Madoka-sensei? _Meanwhile, Lin was having some thoughts about the woman next to her. _That top looks wonderful on her. She looks ravishing. I guess she really is my type..._

Mai sat down in a chair near Davis-sempai. She hoped Madoka-sensei wouldn't reveal her crush on Oliver. _Please let her not talk about that. Please, anyone who can hear me._

"What do you want to talk about? Is it about the club?" Madoka asked Lin.

"Yes. I was wondering how you knew so much about parapsychology. And what the club name was," he answered, trying not to sound stupid.

"I majored in parapsychology and English in university. I decided to teach since there were kids out there that needed a good education, like Mai. She does very well in my advanced class. And the club's name is Shibuya Psychic Research. We named it that since we live in Shibuya. It was Mai's idea, as well as starting the club. Once she realized I had experience in that area, she asked me to help her with her abilities and the others joined in."

"Madoka-sensei, I never knew that I even had abilities until I started having dreams on the cases. Please, stop making it sound like I started all of this," Mai broke in, red-faced.

"But you did come to me about the club idea."

"Only because Masako-chan and the others needed help with their abilities!"

"Are you sure about that? They seemed to have it under control," Madoka said, effectively ending the conversation.

Mai grimaced and looked at her feet. She hated it when others put her in the spotlight. _My abilities aren't even that great, despite what everyone says_, she thought, biting her lip.

Then Lin's voice brought her out of her mind. "Her abilities?"

"She can walk the astral plane and has receptive PK-MT. She's been a great help on cases, despite the fact that she says she does nothing."

"But it's true. The ghosts usually attack me because my power is like a beacon to them. I've gotten attacked so often that the others are starting to joke about it," Mai said, embarrassed.

"Why would you think that?" asked Davis-sempai.

"I thought about it a lot. Why they came after me and all. The others don't get attacked as much because they can't sense spirits as easily as Masako-chan and I can. It was because we're our aura shines brightly that I realized this."

"Well, that can be a topic for today, since we don't have a case. There was talk about a ghost in a park, but I think that's just a rumor," Madoka-sensei mused.

Mai decided not to tell her that there was a ghost in the park where she lived. The lady was quite nice and would probably move on after she got her revenge on her ex. _She's not a corrupted spirit. All she needs is to take vengeance and she'll be free._

"That reminds me, Mai. Are you going to the masquerade ball? I heard that you can dress up in ball gowns, like they did back in the olden days in England," said Madoka, glancing briefly at Naru.

"No. Not unless someone asks me, which is unlikely. Who'd want to dance with me? I mean, Yasu's considering a number of girls to ask, though he'll probably be turned down by all of them. And Ayako-sempai and Takigawa-sempai are going together as, and I quote "just friends". They should just kiss each other and get it over with. And I'm almost certain John-sempai will ask Masako to go."

"I thought John-kun was planning on becoming a priest?" Madoka queried, confused.

"It's obvious he loves her. I caught him muttering to himself one day about her." Mai grinned, a look of triumph on her face.

"I see. Why don't you ask someone out then?"

"I don't have anyone I want to ask."

"How about your pen pal?" Madoka inquired, not giving up.

"I doubt he goes to the same school that I do. And I'm uncertain that he is actually a he."

"Come on, it can't hurt to ask," said Madoka, ignoring the men in the room, intent on making Mai go to the dance.

"Fine. But Hina will probably make me work anyway. And I don't have a dress. Plus, what if he sees what I look like and decides to run away?" Mai asked, worried.

Madoka growled. That woman was not fit to call herself a mother. "We'll deal with her somehow. And you look beautiful. There's no need to worry."

"That is true, Taniyama-san," Lin cut in, wanting to please Madoka.

"T-Thank you, Lin-san," said Mai, stunned.

"You're not bad-looking, Taniyama-san," Naru reassured his kohai.

"Ah,I-" the bell cut Mai off.

"Time for class already? Mai, Davis-san, go to your classes," Madoka ordered.

"Yes, Madoka-sensei," they replied in unison.

* * *

After the day was over, Mai went to the clubroom. She was surprised to see the others packing up and getting ready to leave. "What's going on?"

Ayako answered, "Someone asked us to exorcise the ghost in the park. Madoka-sensei agreed."

"Who'll take us there?"

"Lin-san and Madoka-sensei. You get to go with Lin-san and Davis-san."

"Why me?" asked Mai.

"So you can spend time with Davis-sempai," Yasu answered. Everyone else nodded.

She sighed and headed outside, since everything was done. Once Mai was outside she saw there were only two cars. The one Madoka-sensei drove...and the one that nearly ran her over that morning.

"Then she saw Lin-san and Davis-sempai headed towards the car. _Huh. So my savior and crush's guardian drives that car? I will get my revenge!_

* * *

"What a nice car."

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

"In fact, I believe I saw it this morning."

"You did?" Lin-san asked, unsure where this conversation was heading.

"Yes. It looks like the one that almost ran me over today, but that isn't possible, is it, Lin-san?" Mai's sickly sweet voice said. Although she was smiling, her eyes were full of fire. The temperature in the car dropped abut ten degrees.

"I'm sorry, Taniyama-san. It won't happen again," Lin said, anxious not to make her even more mad.

"That's fantastic! Because I would hate for you to run over someone with that reckless driving of yours." Naru gulped. _This girl may be innocent, but she can be very intimidating when she wants to be_, he thought.

He unconsciously moved nearer to Mai. She felt soft and warm. Then he fell asleep, exhausted by all the homework and thinking about Mai that he had been doing last night.

* * *

Mai felt something soft land on her shoulder. It was Davis-sempai's head. She caught Lin-san's eye in the review mirror.

"Please stay quiet. He was up late doing homework last night." He decided not to tell her Noll was also thinking about her. The boy may not have said it out loud, but Lin knew what he was thinking. And Taniyama-san didn't need to hear it. Lin was certain she'd start freaking out.

"Okay. You know, he's probably better looking than my pen pal Naru."

Lin was startled. That sounded like his and Gene's nickname for Oliver. "What?"

Mai giggle softly. "I call my pen pal Naru, since he's a narcissist. We've never seen each other, but whenever I ask him what he looks like, he says he's handsome and smart. I disagree. He most likely has greasy hair and zits!"

He coughed, trying not to laugh. That boy sounded like Oliver. At that moment, Lin decided that Oliver needed Mai. She would show him reality, what he looked like on the inside. And show him that he wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

"Oliver's claims sound about the same as your pen pal's."

"Well, I do believe it's true that he's handsome, but I've never seen him in a position where he has to use his mind, so I can't say anything about his intellect," Mai said, blushing.

"Should I tell him that you think that?" Lin said with a straight face.

"No! I-I'll tell him myself one day. When I know him better." Mai did _not_ want Davis-sempai knowing about it before she confessed. If she confessed. Mai wasn't completely sure that she should. _What if he rejects me?_

"Fine." Unknown to both of them, the narcissist had woken up and heard Mai saying that he was handsome. He sighed contentedly and pushed his head further into the warmth radiating from Mai.

* * *

They had arrived at the park. Davis-sempai had woken up at the end of the ride, and had given Mai a sleepy smile. She had turned beet red and looked away.

Masako and the others grinned to themselves as they saw the exchange between Mai and Oliver. That meant they were one step closer to actually saying they like each other. Masako looked at John-sempai and sighed. _Now, if only we were dating and Ayako-sempai and Bou-san asked each other out..._

"What's wrong, Masako-chan?" asked Mai.

"Nothing. Hey, are you going to the masquerade ball?" she asked, diverting Mai's attention from her problems.

"Well, I'm going to ask my pen pal to go with me, so if that person says yes, I will be going."

"Mai-chan, you have a date to the ball?! My little sister is growing up!" Takigawa-sempai shouted, crying.

"I haven't asked yet, Bou-san!"

"Guys, why don't we start the case? If we finish early we can go get dinner. My treat~" Madoka-sensei said, flowers blooming around her.

"Y-Yeah, let's get started," Mai stuttered, staring at the flowers.

Not long after Mai said that, Masako dropped to the ground.

"Masako-chan?" John asked, worried.

She got back up. "Mai-san, it's so nice to see you again! Are you helping me today?" She grinned eerily.

"Ah, you're the ghost? Yes, we came to help you move on."

"How do you know the ghost, Mai?" Ayako-sempai asked.

"This park is near my home. I see her all the time."

"And yet you didn't bother telling us?" Madoka-sensei asked.

"She only wants revenge. Once she gets back at her two-timing ex-boyfriend she'll move on."

"I see. If that's the problem we'll help her out then." Naru said.

"Oho! I sense that bastard is here! Now, what should I do to him..." the possessed Masako mused.

"I have a good idea," Mai said, and proceeded to tell everyone her plan.

* * *

The man smirked as a pretty girl in a kimono sashayed up to him. She was a bit young, but he supposed he could play around with her. "Hello, beautiful. Are you lost?"

"I'm not. I'm so sad though. My boyfriend cheated on me. He said I was just a game to him," Masako-chan said, faking her tears.

"I'll never do that to you. You're too pretty to cheat on."

"Oh, really? What about that one girl you dumped in this very park? I heard she killed herself, and is waiting for you to come back, so she can seek revenge." The girl had a dark look on her face.

"In fact, she might have possessed a pretty girl, just so you would get close to her."

"Y-you are-" He was cut off when water poured down on him.

"She's the poor girl you played. How would you like it if we just let her kill you? Then you'll be stuck in this park as well," Mai said, eyes flashing with anger.

He looked back at the other girl, and found that other people in the park were watching him, shaking their heads.

"My friend and I knew the poor woman he played with, so we decided to get revenge. Wouldn't you say he deserves it?" Mai asked the crowd. They murmured amongst themselves, agreeing with the girls.

He couldn't take it anymore. The man ran, telling himself he'd never play with women again. Mai smiled, and told the ghost she could move on. Once she was gone, Masako slumped to the ground, but was caught by John-sempai.

Davis-sempai watched Mai, thinking that she was a good person. She was a bit like his dead brother, actually. Gene had died a year ago, but they had caught the woman that had run him over and put her in jail. He knew the older twin was still around though, waiting for something to happen, but Gene wouldn't tell him. He wished he knew why...

* * *

Gene listened to his brother's thoughts. _He keeps thinking about that one girl...I wonder if he likes her. Maybe I can slip into her dreams or something and see if she likes him back, _he thought.

He retreated to the spirit plane, thinking about how amazing it would be if Noll finally got a girlfriend.

* * *

Omake:

The shrieks that came from Madoka-sensei's car were terrifying enough to scare the dead.

"What idiot let Yasu drive?!" Ayako screamed, clinging to the seats for dear life.

"Ask the one who owns this car!" Bou-san yelled back, glaring at the teacher.

Madoka gulped. She honestly hadn't known Yasu was a reckless driver. He drove like a race care driver!

Meanwhile, in the other car, Naru tried to subtly slide his head towards Mai's chest. Until the author once again had to intervene, and smacked him upside the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! My mother confiscated my laptop, and the only reason I'm on it today is because I didn't have school and she had work. I'm sorry, but you guys won't get an update until after my mom ungrounds me. Also, I was thinking of doing another fic after this one, with two OCs in it. It'll follow the manga, and the two OCs will end up together, while simultaneously helping Mai and Naru end up together. That's after I finish this one, or maybe I'll just write it when I don't feel like updating this one. Anyways, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I hope you can forgive me. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I was in a rush to finish it for you guys. But hey, you've heard from Gene now!

With love and tears,

~Ageha


End file.
